Starship Troopers Universe : Episode 3 Le Massacre de Dantana
by plissken21
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 2 : Le peloton Dantana nouvellement formé arrive sur Dantana, la planète où une colonie sauvage de mormons extrémistes a été établi en pleine zone de quarantaine Arachnide. Le lieutenant Petrovich et ses troopers vivront de très près le drame de Dantana, première cause de la guerre entre la Fédération des Citoyens Unis et les insectes du système de Klendathu.
1. Chapter 1 : Premier contact

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

_« Premier contact »_

**_Système de Klendathu, Planète Dantana, peu avant le massacre de la colonie de Mormons extrémistes de Port Joe Smith._**

Il sifflait un air qui ressemblait vaguement à la 'Danse des Sabres' de Katchakurian tout en astiquant le canon de son fusil d'assaut Morita, ses bottes comme son uniforme pouvaient être sales, et ils l'étaient, pour lui, seul comptait la propreté et la maniabilité de son fusil d'assaut Morita. Il en était maintenant arrivé au démontage de la culasse de son fusil d'assaut, quand son compagnon qui se trouvait sur un gros rocher suspendu dans le vide attira son attention.

« Hauser ! À deux heures ! »

Hauser, tourna son regard dans la direction indiquée par son compagnon, une forme se mouvait en en bas contrebas de la falaise où il se tenait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Häst, je m'en occupe.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour remonter la culasse de son fusil d'assaut Morita, mettre en joue, pointer et tirer.

Sa cible s'écroula sur le sol de rocaille, quelques instants plus tard une marre de sang commença à inondé le cadavre de la bête.

Celui qui se faisait appelé Hauser, se remis pour un temps, comme si de rien n'était à astiqué cette fois la crosse de son fusil d'assaut, le canon était encore brûlant. Il ne ratait jamais une cible, c'est pour cette raison que l'on l'avait choisi pour faire partie du peloton Dantana. Hauser, première classe Harry Hauser, n'était pas un foudre de guerre, au contraire, il était assez calme et patient, on ne le voyait jamais en première ligne, il portait une barbe de dix jours, malgré les ordres, il ne s'était pas rasé, non pas par envie, mais par manque de temps. Lui et le reste du peloton Dantana étaient arrivés sur la planète une semaine auparavant.

Puis, estimant qu'il avait assez fait reluire son fusil, Hauser quitta son poste d'observation et commença à descendre de la falaise en longeant un petit passage étroit, arrivé en contrebas il alla vérifier que la bête avait été tuée. Son compagnon, Häst, arriva.

Lui et Hauser faisaient partie d'une unité envoyée en reconnaissance dans les environs de Port Joe Smith, la colonie d'extrémistes mormons. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, au lieu d'une simple opération de maintien de l'ordre, l'affaire s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu.

Le première classe Hauser toucha avec le bout de son fusil d'assaut la tête de l'insecte, il s'agissait d'une sorte de punaise grosse comme un chien, la région en était infestée, ces insectes étaient endémiques, mais ne s'attaquaient pas à l'homme, enfin pour le moment. D'après les Services d'Intelligence de la Fleet, la planète était habitée par cette espèce d'insectes.

Le première classe Olaf Häst ôta son casque, il avait chaud, c'était un grand blond aux yeux bleus et qui ne devaient pas supporter la chaleur, il grimaçait tout le temps.

-Tu l'as eu dans le mile !

Hauser à qui s'adressait ce compliment tourna la tête de côté, il observait le coin, une immensité rocailleuse entrecoupée de minces falaises. Il s'était toujours demandé depuis leurs arrivées, d'où pouvaient sortir les 'punaises géantes'.

Le camp du peloton Dantana se trouvait à l'exact opposé, depuis leur arrivée, ils étaient cantonnés au camp de toile, ne pouvant pas mener à bien leur mission à cause de la réception d'un contrordre annulant l'opération. Si au moins le contrordre leur étaient arrivés au moment où ils se trouvaient à bord de la Corvette Nimitz ! Ils n'auraient pas eu à supporter ces jours de chaleurs. Le contrordre étant arrivé trop tard, ils devaient attendre que le Nimitz revienne sur Dantana, et cela prendrait du temps.

Pour passé le temps, les troopers effectuaient des patrouilles assez éloignées de la colonie mormone, mais suffisante pour intervenir au cas où. Häst s'accroupit et fixant le soleil de Dantana dit.

- Tu penses que l'on va quitter bientôt cette maudite planète ?

Hauser haussa les épaules, il le souhaitait. Häst se mit tout à coup à rire.

- Tu te souviens de Dizzy Flores ? Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé se balader ici, on fait un carton gratuit chaque jour et pour une fois on tire à balles réelles.

Hauser se souvenait bien d'elle.

- Dommage qu'elle nous a quittées pour rejoindre Camp Currie, il parait qu'elle court après un ami à elle. Répondit Hauser.

- Oui, c'est ça, je plains le pauvre Kenji, il en pinçait pour elle… En fait, il en pinçait pour elle depuis le collège. Je crois même qu'il s'apprêtait à la courtisé à l'ancienne.

- J'ignorais que Kenji et Flores étaient du même collège. S'étonna Hauser toujours le regard fixé vers l'horizon.

- Il n'y a pas que lui, on est quelques-uns à venir de Buenos Aires. Répondit Häst le sourire aux lèvres. Flores faisait partie de notre groupe, elle aurait dû normalement servir avec nous, mais à la préférée camp Currie.

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent de parler du passé quand un appel sur la radio incorporé dans leur casque explosa.

'_À toutes les unités, ordre de regagner le camp immédiatement'_

Les deux jeunes troopers s'imaginaient qu'un transport du Nimitz était venu pour les récupérer. Ils se mirent en marchent.

* * *

« Si je saisis bien, on nous envoie ici pour chasser des colons illégaux, et une fois sur place on nous rappelle ? À quoi joue le Haut commandement ? » La question était posée au lieutenant Mila Petrovich par le trooper Harrys, charger des communications.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas, elle n'en savait rien. Le radio Harrys, n'insista pas et tourna les talons.

La nuit allait tombée, et Petrovich assise sur une caisse en métal qui trainait à l'écart du camp de toile réfléchissait. Le camp était situé au centre d'une cuvette en forme de fer à cheval et cerné par de grandes falaises. Petrovich avait choisi ce lieu en raison de la facilité avec laquelle le camp pouvait être protégé.

L'unique entrée de la cuvette était un étroit passage large d'un mètre et que pouvaient défendre deux à trois troopers. À 500 mètres en avant dans la zone caillouteuse se trouvait aussi un système d'alarme optique, tout individu qui passait le fin rayon invisible actionnait un pistolet traceur qui envoyait dans le ciel une fusée éclairante.

Ce système était mis en action une fois la nuit tombée. Petrovich préférait prendre ses précautions, on ignorait tout de la nature de Dantana et qui savait comment réagirait les extrémistes mormons en apprenant la venue d'une troupe de l'Infanterie Mobile ? C'était son idée de renforcer la sécurité aux abords du camp, elle s'inspirait des tactiques romaines notamment celle des légions qui avaient pour habitude de bâtir un fort pour la nuit.

Elle était en train de manger une ration D de l'Armée. La nourriture locale était inexistante, rien ne poussait sur Dantana et la seule nourriture fraiche était les conserves.

Elle aussi se posait des questions sur la signification de leurs présences ici. Ils avaient reçu un message du Nimitz qui selon toute vraisemblance était en orbite autour de Dantana. Ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée d'un transport, un DR-4 Viking.

Elle supportait avec calme le ridicule de leur situation, mais n'en pensait pas moi que quelqu'un au Haut Commandement, jouait avec eux. Dans la note annulant l'opération d'évacuation de la colonie sauvage, il était écrit que le Haut-commandement avait décidé d'envoyer à la place du peloton, une unité de la police militaire. Cette raison ne satisfaisait pas le lieutenant, pourquoi se décider à envoyer la police militaire alors qu'un peloton de l'Infanterie Mobile était déjà sur place ?

Autant en finir, pourquoi le Nimitz n'envoyait toujours-t-il pas un transport ? Elle sentait une certaine forme de fébrilité en haut lieu. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise, et de plus, sur un plan plus personnel, le lieutenant souffrait par intermittence de sa blessure à la jambe droite qui la faisait boiter depuis des années. Pour éviter de souffrir, elle prenait des médicaments contre la douleur, mais les cachets commençait à manquer et qui sait combien de temps encore ils allaient rester sur Dantana ?

Et pour finir, elle ne s'entendait absolument pas avec le major Donovan. Bien sûr, le major respectait les compétences que montrait le lieutenant pour le commandement, et elle appréciait sa discrétion et le fait qu'il ne remettait jamais en cause ses ordres. Mais c'était son manque de collaboration à son égard qui la mécontentait, le major ne partageait aucune information avec elle, pourtant il avait reçu à plusieurs reprises des appels radios codés.

La nuit allait à tomber et l'unité du sergent Anderson n'était toujours pas rentrée au camp. Le lieutenant Petrovich qui avait fini de manger se rendit dans sa tente où elle se plongea dans la lecture du rapport hebdomadaire des patrouilles, depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués sur Dantana, rien ne semblait se passer comme prévu, bien entendu, les mormons se tenaient tranquilles, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils risquaient de mal réagir.

Elle décida qu'en désespoir de cause ils devaient mener à bien leurs missions, si le Nimitz ne se manifestait pas, alors elle devait agir, elle appela le sergent Tchang et le sergent Campos tous deux commandaient une escouade et les informa de sa décision de lancer l'opération à l'aube contre la colonie sauvage.

Aucun n'émit de remarques, ils étaient plus préoccupés par l'inactivité que par l'action.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Major Donovan entra dans sa tente après avoir appris du sergent Campos que le lieutenant allait passer à l'offensive. Il ne quittait jamais soit son képi, soit sa casquette, c'était même un motif de curiosité parmi la troupe. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

« Lieutenant, vous allez enfreindre les ordres, on nous a dit d'abandonner la mission. »

Petrovich était en train de charger son arme de poing.

« Il se passe quelque chose ici, et je n'ai pas l'intention de servir de marionnette, si on nous a envoyés ici à l'autre bout de la Galaxie c'est pour accomplir une mission, et j'ai bien l'intention de la mener à bien. »

La réponse du lieutenant ne surprit pas le major Donovan, il l'avait tout de suite jugé, elle n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés face au silence assourdissant du Nimitz.

« Très bien j'ai compris, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous offrir un alibi lorsque vous passerez en cours martial. »

Il tourna les talons, Petrovich le regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait que Donovan lui cachait des choses.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'assaut

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

« L'assaut »

Le soldat de première classe Andreotti avait terminé son heure de sommeil, pour lui cela signifiait prendre son tour à la barricade. Comme toutes les nouvelles recrues, il avait été programmé depuis Fort Kronkite à répondre rapidement aux ordres ou aux alertes, il s'était très vite habillé, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise grise, puis son gilet pare-balle et pour finir son casque M-3. Avec ses automatismes appris au camp d'entrainement de Fort Kronkite, le première classe Andreotti était opérationnelle en moins d'une minute, son camarade de tente était déjà dehors quand il pointa le nez fusil d'assaut Morita dans les mains.

Il faisait encore nuit noire, et comme depuis une journée entière, il allait se rendre à la grande barricade et prendre son poste, au loin du côté de l'accès à la cuvette des éclairs accompagnés de détonations brisaient l'obscurité et le calme ambiant, le première classe Andreotti se rua dans la direction des coups de feu, il suivait son camarade et d'autres troopers.

Lorsqu'il atteint l'endroit d'où venaient les tirs, un sergent qu'il reconnut comme étant le sergent Tchang et qui visiblement avait été blessé au visage lui aboya de rejoindre la ligne de défense du camp que formait la barricade. Au pas de course, comme ses camarades il se rua vers la position signalée par le mince goulot d'étranglement de la cuvette où était encastré le camp de toiles.

C'était à cet endroit que l'on avait érigé une barricade, elle était composée d'un tas de caisses en métal et de grosses roches, elle faisait 3 mètres de haut. On avait installé des accès, essentiellement des meurtrières à hauteur d'homme, derrière laquelle des troopers y étaient protégés et tiraient par intermittence vers un ennemi qui venait de l'extérieur. Ils étaient au moins dix, mais d'autres troopers venaient au fur et à mesure renforcer la position. La dite position était éclairé par un petit feu alimenté par des livres, car sur Dantan on ne trouvait ni bois ni matière fossile.

Les tirs avaient redoublé et le première classe Andreotti se dépêcha de gagner sa position, il vit le lieutenant Petrovich, debout fusil Morita à l'épaule tirant et aboyant des ordres qui étaient aussitôt suivis à la lettre, il regarda par le petit trou de la meurtrière qu'il devait utiliser et vit au loin à l'extérieur les fusées éclairantes dispensaient pour quelques minutes un fin halo de lumière sur la zone proche.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang comme toujours, il avait du mal à compter, mais ils devaient être pas moins d'une centaine de ces bestioles que l'on appelait Arachnide et qui avaient la taille d'un éléphant et l'aspect d'une grosse araignée. Cela faisait une journée entière que les arachnides par intermittence revenaient sans succès prendre d'assaut le camp. Comme ses camarades, il déchargea une rafale en direction de la masse, fauchant quelques-uns de ses insectes rampants. Les feux des troopers décimaient leurs rangs.

* * *

Le lieutenant Petrovich, en sueur et trainant la jambe droite se dirigea vers sa tente, elle était épuisée après avoir passée plus de neuf heures derrière la barricade à commandé la défense. Elle entra dans sa tente située au centre du camp, elle avait la mine des mauvais jours, elle s'assit sur sa couchette et se servit un verre d'eau. L'eau commençait à manquer !

Ils enduraient l'assaut des Arachnides depuis vingt heures. Cet assaut avait débuté à l'aube, une heure avant que les deux escouades ne quittent le camp pour aller déloger les mormons extrémistes. Depuis, les vagues d'Arachnides se présentait par vagues d'une centaine ou plus toutes les heures. Ce qui dénotait de la part des Arachnides une certaine intelligence, intelligence que refusait de leurs accordés le lieutenant Petrovich. Pour elle cette monotonie dans les attaques était due au peu d'intelligence de ces insectes. Bien sûr, la protection qu'offraient les hautes falaises qui enserraient la cuvette où se trouvait le camp leur permettait de concentrer leur défense sur un seul point et ainsi mettre en échec les tentatives d'assaut ennemi. Mais tôt ou tard ils manqueraient de munitions et d'eau !

Elle estimait leurs réserves de munitions à une journée supplémentaire, elle avait ordonné de tirer pour faire 'mouche' et non en rafale, ce qui leur avaient permis d'économiser les munitions.

Elle était pensive en ce moment, elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine apparition de cette race d'insectes sur Dantana, que l'on appelait les arachnides. Les renseignements avaient uniquement signalé la présence de punaises géantes, mais aucun rapport n'avait indiqué la présence d'arachnides. Comment ces créatures avaient-elles fait pour passé inaperçues et échapper ainsi aux observations aériennes ?

Car Dantana était depuis un an observé et visiter par de nombreuses patrouilles… surtout depuis que la colonie sauvage de mormons avait été repéré sur a surface de la planète. Ce fait déroutait le lieutenant Petrovich qui ne pensait pas un seul instant que ces insectes pussent être doués d'intelligence. Il se passait aussi quelque chose ici, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis hier de la 2e escouade chargée de surveiller la colonie sauvage de mormons extrémistes. Colonie qui normalement son peloton devait déloger la veille, mais l'attaque soudaine des Arachnides avait chamboulé ses plans. Qui plus est le Nimitz ne répondait toujours pas à leurs appels radios et leurs demandes d'appui aériens. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire que tout était lié ! Dans son esprit, le seul moyen d'en réchapper était de tenter une sortie par le Nord et de gagner l'un des postes de la Fleet.

Elle était un peu lasse, pour le moment, ils avaient gardé l'avantage sur les Arachnides en les maintenant à plus de cinq cent mètres de la barricade, elle pensait déjà à un plan de secours au cas ou c'est à ce moment que le major Donovan fit son entrée.

Donovan ne perdait jamais son air de supériorité et son képi gris !

« Alors lieutenant ! Quelle est la suite du programme ? » Lui jeta-t-il.

Elle n'appréciait pas son humour noir, elle faisait de son mieux dans une situation compliquée et inattendue elle allait lui répondre vertement quand elle reçut un rapport du radio Harrys assez pessimiste concernant les demandes de renforts, le Nimitz n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Étaient-ils abandonnés par la Fleet ? Ces maudits snob de la Fleet ? Qui considéraient les membres de l'Infanterie Mobile comme des moins que rien, pensa-t-elle en chiffonnant le rapport et en congédiant le radio Harrys.

« Il est inutile que vous jouiez les héros lieutenant. » Dis tout à coup Donovan toujours dans l'embrasure de sa tente.

Elle lui répondit l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je sais que vous pensez exactement la même chose que moi, à savoir, si vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de la 2e escouade c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, de plus je crois que vous pensez aussi au sort qui attend la colonie sauvage de Port Joe Smith, et logiquement vous envisager de tenter une sortie pour porter secours à l'un ou l'autre, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Petrovich haussa les épaules, elle regardait avec amusement le major Donovan.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je risquerai une sortie en plein milieu d'un siège ?

Le major Donovan eut un fou rire.

- Je vous ai vu à l'œuvre du côté de la barricade, vous protéger vos hommes, ce système de défense alliant la protection naturelle que représente la cuvette qui nous entourent est signe d'une grande prudence, vous êtes comme qui dirait une sentimentale, et comme tout bon sentimental, vous ne pouvez supporter l'idée que treize de vos hommes soient massacrés en rase campagne, ni des civiles, même des fous comme ces mormons extrémistes. Vous ne supportez pas l'idée de savoir que peut-être les Arachnides par quelques traits de tactique humaine vous ont fixés ici pour mieux s'en prendre aux colons.

- Et vous pensez que les Arachnides ont un plan ?

- Oui.

Il se mit accroupi et commença à dessiner sur le sol sablonneux un plan qui représentait la cuvette.

- Lieutenant vous êtes très forte en histoire militaire, mais ici nous avons affaire à des insectes. Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir ici ? Deux jours trois ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'ils ne pourraient tenir le siège moins de vingt-quatre de plus.

Elle se contenta d'effacé avec son pied le plan sur le sol.

Donovan se releva et la fixa. Il dit simplement.

- Les Arachnides ne sont pas venus pour nous… vous le savez, s'ils nous ont fixés ici c'est pour une simple raison, en finir avec Port Joe Smith.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les derniers Troopers

Chapitre 3

« Les derniers Troopers »

L'affirmation du major Donovan selon laquelle les Arachnides avaient tendu un piège au peloton Dantana le forçant à se retrancher dans son camp et permettre ainsi le massacre des colons de Port Joe Smith était inconcevable, l'idée même que ces insectes pussent planifier un plan était pour le lieutenant Petrovich inimaginable !

- Qui vous fait penser que les Arachnides ont prévu de nous fixer ici et de s'en prendre pendant ce temps à la colonie sauvage ? S'écria-t-elle la voix grave.

La question était pertinente.

- Mon sixième sens.

- Et vous pensez qu'après avoir massacré les colons, les Arachnides lèveront le siège ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Oui je le pense.

Elle se leva, indignée.

- Et vous espériez que je resterais les bras croisés ?

Donovan haussa les épaules.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes une sentimentale.

- Avant d'être une sentimentale comme vous dites, je suis humaine.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes resté simple lieutenant coincé à Fort Cronkite, malgré vos qualités pour le commandement.

Elle n'en supporta pas plus et le gifla de sa main gauche. La joue droite rougie, Donovan sourit.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez gauchère.

Le lieutenant recula, l'air d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Le major Donovan ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait trouvé une faille dans la cuirasse du lieutenant Petrovich.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompée, je trouvais bien étrange de ne jamais vous avoir vu écrire, pourtant vous portez votre pistolet de service au côté droit, j'en déduis que vous êtes gauchère et que vous le cachiez.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je commence à comprendre ! S'exclama-t-il. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'Armée vous a laissé dans cet état de boiteuse ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé… Ainsi donc, vous êtes gauchère, ce qui d'après les Lois génétiques est une tare, vous n'avez jamais osé postuler à un poste plus élevé dans l'Infanterie Mobile à cause de votre tare. Je saisis pourquoi vous êtes aussi sentimentale, seule une gauchère est affublée de ce handicap.

Elle l'avait laissé parlé tel un procureur désignant les chefs d'accusations dans un procès sur Terre. Elle était habituée aux railleries ou aux mises en causes. Ce que lui disait le major Donovan était vrai, mais elle l'avait si souvent entendu que cela ne la blessait plus autant. Estimant en avoir entendu assez elle lui tourna le dos et se resservit un verre d'eau, tout en posant sa jambe droite sur le rebord de son lit de camp. Elle resserra l'attache de l'étui de son pistolet à impulsion.

Le major Donovan continua sur un ton plein d'ironies.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le colonel Martin a pensé à vous pour commander ce peloton, en cas d'échec tout retomberait sur vous, la gauchère…

Le major Donovan la regarda, elle était digne pour une personne affublée d'une tare génétique.

- Vous voulez toujours sauver ces types de la colonie ?

Elle acquiesça, elle repensa tout à coup aux messages codés qu'échangeait le major Donovan avec les autres agents.

- Vous avez appelé des renforts ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein d'espoirs.

- Non, nous sommes seuls au monde, même les agents d'Infiltration sur Dantana, ont disparu…

Elle se retourna promptement.

- Mais les messages que vous échangiez depuis notre arrivée ici à qui étaient-ils adressés ?

- Ah eux ! Je ne recevais que des bips standard sur la fréquence réservée à mon service, aucune réponse humaine, ce qui m'a fait pensés à la fin que nos agents avaient tous disparus…

- Ou bien que jamais ils n'avaient été sur place !

Cette affirmation ne surprit pas le major Donovan qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de négation.

C'est à ce moment que le lieutenant sortit son pistolet à impulsion et le braqua contre la poitrine du major Donovan.

- Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin, je vais organiser une sortie, je ne vais pas laisser mes hommes se faire massacrés dehors pour servir vos desseins !

Donovan fixait de son regard plein de reproches comme un professeur son élève le lieutenant Petrovich, elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle avait un plan et comptait bien le mettre en œuvre.

- Écartez-vous, j'ai un plan. Nous allons utiliser les grenades incendiaires que nous avons emmenées en prévision de la destruction de la colonie de mormons après évacuations, cela permettra à trois de nos hommes de quitté le camp et de rejoindre par l'Est la colonie de Mormons, peut-être arriveront-ils à temps pour les prévenir du danger qui les menacent et joindre la 2e Escouade. Pendant ce temps, nous nous frayerons un passage vers le Nord où se situe la station de réception de la Fleet, là nous aurons de quoi reprendre des forces et entrer en communication avec le Nimitz ou le reste de la Fleet du système de Klendathu.

Le major s'écarta en levant les mains en l'air.

- Très bien, si vous avez un plan, libre à vous. Ces colons ne sont que des civiles, pas des citoyens comme nous, vous êtes stupide de risquer la vie de vos hommes pour eux.

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, traversa la tente et sorti au dehors, mais tout à coup Donovan lui assena un coup de crosse derrière la nuque, elle perdit connaissance. Il la fit rentré très rapidement sans être vu dans sa tente et la déposa sur sa couchette, il lui dit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'aime pas voir de bons officiers perdre la vie bêtement, que représente une colonie de civiles quand la vie de citoyens est en jeu ?

* * *

Le sergent Robinson ordonna le repli vers l'intérieur du défilé, au passage il faillit trébucher sur le cadavre mutilé d'un troopers, qu'il reconnut comme étant le première classe Duvalier. Ils avaient été pris à revers, et n'avaient qu'une seule option : fuir, au pas de course ce qui restait de l'escouade qui devait surveiller la colonie de mormons extrémiste, soit cinq hommes, battirent en retraite tout en mitraillant les premiers éléments Arachnides qui se pressaient sur eux comme des taureaux en furie.

Le sergent Robinson, du haut de ses deux mètres affichait la mine déconfite et hagarde du chef qui avait subi une lourde défaite, malgré tout il gardait son sang froid, pourtant la situation était critique, il avait perdu huit hommes sur les treize que comptait son escouade. Une fuite rapide à l'intérieur du défilé plus facile à défendre était la seule solution, ils ne pouvaient tenir tête à un ennemi en surnombre. Une fois gagné le défilé ils pourraient tentés de grimpés sur les hauteurs et organiser une défense en attendant les secours.

L'obscurité aidant ils avaient réussi à gagné le défilé quelques minutes plus, mais pas après avoir perdu un autre trooper, le première classe Ronaldo dont la blessure à la jambe droite avait pénalisé sa course, si bien qu'un groupe d'Arachnides n'eut guère de mal à le rattrapé. La suite fut une véritable scène d'horreur, les Arachnides s'acharnèrent sur son corps encore vivant, le déchiquetant de la tête au pied, pendant qu'il hurlait jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte, cette scène les troopers aujourd'hui l'avait vu répété à de maintes reprises pour leurs camarades morts dans le camp de la 2e escouade, camp qui avait été pris d'assaut à l'aube.

Depuis l'aube ce qui restait des éléments de la 2e Escouade avait été pris en chasse par les Arachnides, un à un ils tombaient au cours de cette fuite éperdue, car les Arachnides procédaient minutieusement. C'était comme s'ils jouaient avec eux !

Ils isolaient un à un les troopers et quand celui-ci était perdu sans moyen d'échapper ou qu'il avait tiré sa dernière rafale, ils se jetaient sur lui tels des loups affamés sur une proie. Le simple souvenir de ces scènes d'abominations donnait la nausée au sergent Robinson qui pourtant n'était pas un tendre. Mais le sort réservé au première classe Ronald permit au moins au reste de la troupe de gagné les premiers contreforts du défilé, les Arachnides étant trop occupés à démembrer le pauvre trooper Ronaldo. Ils purent donc au moins se mettre à couvert et reprendre leur souffle. Mais le manque de munition se faisait déjà sentir, tout indiquait que la 2e Escouade vivait ses derniers instants. Le Sergent Robinson ne s'avouait pas vaincu et avec l'énergie du désespoir pensait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Emporté par sa rage, le sergent Robinson demanda un autre chargeur à un trooper, mais celui-ci lui fit savoir qu'il était à court de munitions. Pourtant, le trooper qui lui avait répondu était réputé pour ne dépenser que très peu de munitions. Il s'agissait du première classe Hauser, dont les bottes comme l'uniforme n'étaient jamais propres, car pour lui, seul comptait la propreté et la maniabilité de son fusil d'assaut Morita. Il portait toujours une barbe de dix jours, et malgré le critique de la situation restait impassible. Le sergent Robinson s'humecta les lèvres, il avait soif et malgré la nuit tombante il avait très soif, énormément soif, Dantana était une planète sèche très sèche même.

Il était accroupi derrière un gros rocher situé à cinq mètres sur le versant de l'une des parois de ce défilé dont les pierres étaient coupantes comme du rasoir, les jambes de son pantalon était presque en lambeau à force de chuté à maintes reprises au cours de leur interminable fuite. Ses hommes étaient fatigués et attendaient avec lassitude et désespoir que les Arachnides commencent l'escalade de la paroi où ils étaient retranchés comme des oisillons morts de peur à la vue d'un renard.

Le première classe Kenji Kanda lui tendit sa gourde qui était encore remplie d'eau, il était économe et buvait avec parcimonie. Le sergent accepta avec gratitude l'eau et bu au goulot tout en observant les faits et gestes de la meute d'Arachnide qui se tenait en masse à un jet de pierre de leurs positions, ils avaient fini depuis quelques instants leur besogne, à savoir la dissection du cadavre du première classe Ronaldo.

Les survivants de la 2e Escouade attendaient maintenant de subir le dernier assaut, ils étaient prêts, chacun tenait son fusil d'assaut Morita avec fermeté, mais aussi une certaine dose de crainte, la crainte de subir le même sort… Le première classe Kanda jeta à l'adresse du sergent.

« Sergent ! Nous sommes fichus, et je n'aimerais pas assister à mon massacre en direct, il serait plus honorable pour nous de mourir dans la dignité. »

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, à un moment le Sergent Robinson cru qu'il était devenu fou, mais non, le première classe Kenji Kanda avait toute sa tête. Il revoyait dans son esprit tous les camarades qui avaient subi l'horrible sort du première classe Ronaldo.

Le Sergent comprenait.

Il se leva tout à coup et s'adressa à ses hommes, pendant ce temps, en contrebas, les Arachnides hésitaient…

- Troopers ! Vous êtes de l'Infanterie Mobile ! Vous êtes la 2e Escouade du Peloton Dantana faisant partie de la 3 brigade de la 8e Division rappelez-vous en ! Notre chant d'honneur ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas dépecer par ces parasites ! Nous mourrons comme de vrais hommes !

Et il commença à fredonner l'hymne de la 8e Division d'Infanterie Mobile tout en posant sur sa tempe son pistolet à impulsion. Il fut bientôt imité par le reste de ses hommes qui reprirent son chant.

_« Qui veut mourir pour Mars ? Pas moi ! Qui veut mourir pour Pluton ? Pas moi ! Qui veut mourir pour la 8e division ? Moi ! »_

Au moment où le Sergent fini son air, il appuya sur la détente et sa cervelle vola en éclat… et il s'effondra sur le sol aux côtés du première classe Kenji Kanda qui l'avait imité, comme deux autres de ses camarades… À ce moment, les Arachnides rebroussèrent chemin…

Le première classe Hauser et son camarade le première classe Hälst avaient jeté leurs pistolets à impulsion, ils n'avaient pas osé se suicider…

FIN DE L'EPISODE


End file.
